Fuji discovers the joys of fanfiction
by spook embassy
Summary: Title is selfexplanitory. Rated teen due to yaoi reference nothing actually happens, now shoo shoo you crazy glomping fangirls. Now a miniseries. Very short chapters due to the fact that I am a bum. Oh the genre says horror because it's Fuji's horror.
1. TEZUKA?

DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN PoT. DUHRR. LIKE KONOMI-SAN WOULD REALLY COME TO THIS SITE AND WRITE SOMETHING.

Uh really quick thing because I am bored and still working on ch3 of the other thing and that one other thing died because it said I was "chatting" wtf. I don't think you're allowed to put web urls in here so uh yeah I'm not putting it… Anyway…

* * *

FUJI SYUUSUKE DISCOVERS THE JOYS OF FANFICTION 

It was a dark and cold rainy day on the day of when Fuji Syuusuke fell ill. His stomach hurt, his eyes fell like they were going to shoot out of his head like missiles (as cool as that would be), and his head like it was going to implode into a million little jagged shards that would impale any nearby bystanders. The only thing that Fuji was capable of doing was reading. After an hour of reading the books in his room, he realized that he had already memorized all of the plots, twists, and turns in each one, so he turned to a new alternative mode of entertainment… reading online.

He powered up his computer and listen to it happily ding and dong as the startup chime sounded. He grabbed a large blanket from his bed and wrapped it around his sore body. He turned on the internet and soon stumbled upon a certain website that contained stories and random drabbles written by fans. The idea of reading something by someone who wasn't a glorified author, excited Fuji (IN THE PANTS j/k). He clicked around on the site until he discovered a category called, "Prince of Tennis".

The title thoroughly intrigued Syuusuke. Being the outgoing sport he is, he ventured on into the depths of the Prince of Tennis fanfiction archives. He quickly came upon several stories that contained the phrase, "TezuFuji" in the summary and/or title. "That must mean that Tezuka and I are the main characters in these!" Fuji deducted. Clicking randomly, he selected one of the several thousand "TezuFuji" stories and started to read…

…and read…

…and read…

Suddenly, Fuji's calm demeanor vanished. His eyes shot wide open, revealing glints of azure blue. Now he knew EXACTLY what the phrase "TezuFuji" meant.

Muah ha ha. OWARI.


	2. SEARCH ENGINES

After some reviews, I felt compelled to continue this into a mini-series.

* * *

Fuji pushed himself away from his desk upon which his computer sat. The wheels on his computer chair made this easy. He sat for about five minutes, assessing the situation. How could someone write… something… him with the captain… on the twister rug… oh dear…. This got the gears in Fuji's head moving. His hand moved up to underneath his chin, a finger brushed softly across his lips. He then moved his other hand to the mouse and clicked on the "back" button.

New ideas were coming into Fuji's head. Were there other stories, of him, with OTHERS? Were any of them actually _girls_? Most likely not. Who would he be paired up with, anyway? There aren't any girl characters really, and they're all spazzes, anyway. Fuji found that he could search by a summary or title. He typed in his own name and the internet explorer icon began to animate in the upper right hand corner of his browser.

While the results loaded, Fuji ran a hand through his hair. Now that he _did_ think about it, Tezuka was a rather good-looking close friend of his…Gah! What was he thinking! STOP, BRAINS, STOP! He punched himself in the cranium several times. The results had loaded and he paused his self-afflicting battering a moment to scan over the results. The first other result he stumbled upon was one called "FujiRyo". His eye twitched. Wow. But Ryoma's two years younger than him, so how could he…? Fuji started to read.

"AIEGIDKIFSLAH!" shouted Fuji thrusting himself away from the desk so quickly, that he flew backwards and landed on the floor. He sat there, breathing rather unevenly and then suddenly struggling to get up. He grasped the mouse hastily and hit the "back" button oh about 84359384574235 times and then fell back to the floor.

"My eyes… MY EYES!" He squealed.

Owari. Yeah. I think I shall make this a series. Danke danke, all!


	3. VARIETY

Well uh yeah here we go, chapter TRES. AUGH SPANISH DIEDIEDIE! Some of you reviewers are mind readers and are KIND OF guessing about what I am going to write next… eeeee it's so scary… KOWAII hoo yeah my Japanese pwns j00… except not… cuz I don't really speak it and… I'm done now.

* * *

As cute as Ryoma was, Fuji couldn't… fully grasp what possessed someone to write such… _smut_ about him… and…. Fuji sat there panting, staring into the deepness of his screen. He searched Ryoma's name and soon found out that Ryoma was paired up with basically every Seigaku Regular, with a few exceptions.

"Ryoma really gets around," Fuji chuckled to himself. He then searched for Eiji's name. Eiji was mostly paired with Oishi, since they are the synchronized "Golden Pair", which Fuji thought made sense. He didn't dare read any of the fanfictions with the illustrious title. Fuji soon found one where he and Eiji were paired up, and clicked on that.

It said "fluff" in the summary, but he assumed that it meant that Eiji had lots of pillows or marshmallows or something. As he continued to read, he noticed that nothing really… uh…YOU KNOW… happened. Just cutesy sort of things. This kind of stuff didn't seem too odd, since Eiji is kind of like a cuddly rabbit… on drugs… with A.D.D… but he didn't want to think about what people wrote about when Eiji AND Oishi were together.

Fuji searched Oishi's name. The only results were with Eiji. Fuji found it funny how Eiji was with so many other people and yet Oishi… only had Eiji and… ah ha ha ha ha ha. Some stories seemed too unrealistic. If Eiji and Tezuka really were lovers, Tezuka would get annoyed after ten seconds and probably punch Eiji in the mouth. He could imagine the same thing happening with Ryoma.

Fuji glanced over at his clock. By now, all of his friends were home and probably doing homework or eating or something. Fuji made the daring decision of looking up Tezuka's name. Did he dare? DID HE! Fuji paused a moment; a drop of sweat rolled down his cheek. "MAN this is CUTTING EDGE!" Fuji mumbled. Then, he clicked. Fuji's screen was quickly flooded with various pairings… even people from different schools. The people from other schools were mostly the captains such as Atobe and Tachibana… the only one that made ABSOLUTELY NO SENSE was Tezuka and Kaido. …Ok we're talking _Kaido_, here. Fuji noticed that Kaido was only usually paired with Inui but on some occasions, with Momo, which made even LESS sense than the Tezuka pairing. Once he found a fanfic that was Kaido and Sengoku but… he was currently staring the WEIRDEST pairing EVER right in its hideous face. Nanjiroh Echizen and Tezuka Kunimitsu. It just didn't… compute. Fuji reached for his phone.

He dialed Tezuka's number. It rang a few times before Tezuka's emotionless voice answered. "Hello." It didn't even seem like a greeting. It was a mumble.

"Hi."

"You were gone… are you sick?"

"Yes, but feeling better."

"Good." Tezuka sounded like he was ending the conversation there and was about to hang up so Fuji quickly intervened.

"Hey Tezuka…"

"WHAT"

"Have you ever… read a fanfiction before?"

There was a pause on the end of the line. The almost inevitable answer seemed a bit delayed.

"…NO." Tezuka immediately hung up. Fuji sat stunned. That seemed… _suspicious_. Fuji now had a new evil plot to add to his "Notebook o' Doom"… "OPERATION FIND OUT WHAT THE DEAL IS WITH TEZUKA AND FANFICTION". He didn't have time to think about it right now. He had reading to do.

Little did Fuji know that the most bizarre pairing to ever be written was yet to reveal itself to him.

* * *

Ah ha ha I am tired of writing. I need to go do math homework. w00t to be continued… 


	4. d00d liek nu wei wtf

Uh there was a delay in my writing. A roadblock, if you will. It is called school. I am done. My car has been shot. Not really. I don't have a car. LOOK, TEN MARSHMALLOWS!1!1 …this chapter is very short, but be happy. I'll update mor often in the coming weeks.

* * *

The unimaginable had occurred. At first, Fuji felt shocked. Then he felt a little sick to his stomach. Lastly, he felt a hint of intrigue. It wasn't the only story of this type, which was sickening. 

It was true that he loved his brother Yuuta but… not like this! How could someone be so twisted, so perverse, to write about incestuous affairs in the Fuji household? WHO! Fuji fell silent for a moment.

"…Ewwwwwwwwwwww puke."

He decided that it would be best if he tried to think about something else. He thought about Tezuka and his mysterious pause when answering about fanfiction. It is difficult to make Tezuka feel awkward, and if he ever does, you cannot tell… because he's actually a robot. Ha ha ha ha. Fuji laughed light-heartedly. He then took a glance at his computer screen and came back to reality. Suddenly, someone knocked on his door.

"Syuusuke, do you need anything?"

The hairs on his back arched. "Eh? N-no I'm ffffine. Heh heh…"

"Okay. Call me if you need anything…" Yumiko's voice trailed off. Fuji heard his sister's footsteps move back downstairs. Thoughts raced through Fuji's mind. What if that had been Yuuta? What if he had looked at his computer screen? What if Yuuta had read one? Oh dear lord what if he had _written_ one! Fuji hit himself in the forehead. Stop. You are jumping to conclusions here. Yuuta doesn't really like computers… or literature. That could not be entirely said for Tezuka, but for Yuuta…

There was to be no more thinking of Yuuta. Fuji moved on to the next item in his brain… Tezuka. Fuji spent many seconds of pondering on how to confront Tezuka. Should he confront him? Should he leave messages on his doorstep that say, "I KNOW YOUR SECRET ABOUT YOUR OBSESSION WITH FANFICTION"? Mm. Maybe that was too specific. What he needed to be here was vague. Or sneaky. Fuji could sneak into Tezuka's house with great guile, go on his computer, and check the history and favorites lists. How would he pull off something like that? Although Fuji was very swift he wasn't agile all the time. No member of Seigaku ever sees him when he is at home by himself and is tripping down things and bumping into walls. If he could hire someone, it would make the situation a lot easier. Fuji snapped his fingers.

Kikumaru.

Eiji is very nimble and would do something like this for absolutely nothing. Fuji wouldn't even have to tell him a motive! Just offer Eiji some delicious toothpaste and WHAMO! he has a hit man… I mean, stealth ninja. Fuji picked up his phone, which was near him from the time when he called Tezuka and stumbled upon this strange event.

"Hoi hoi!" Eiji had his usual energy, even after practice was over.

"Hey Eiji, it's Fuji… I've got a job for you…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED, BECAUSE I AM A BUM AND MY FAMILY IS LIKE ERYEUTRGAEUYTEGTR AND LOOKING AT ME. 


	5. AN UNDERESTIMATION

AAHHHHHH I'M WRITING I'M WRITING. I still don't own Tennis no Oujisama so DON'T BUG ME.

After debriefing his recruit, Fuji set down his phone and leaned back in his computer chair and exhaled deeply. _That was… awkward…_

"Nya Fuji what do you need?" Eiji always had energy to spare… somehow.

"Mmmm I need you to sneak into Tezuka's house and check something on his computer's history."

Silence.

"Ne, Fuji… what am I looking for exactly?" Fuji didn't say anything. How to respond to this…? If he mentioned the possibility of Tezuka reading fanfictions about him and Fuji to Eiji then Eiji might repeat such a story across the school and that would be horrendous. And also, would Eiji be intelligent enough to come to the conclusion that Fuji had been reading such works of literature? It was time for risks!

"Uhm. Just check to see if he has visited any sites with stories on them. I heard he's doing a project about online authors or something."

"Like fanfiction writers?" Shock.

"Er, yes. I guess that would count." Fuji, for once, was unprepared for the questions that were hurtling at him.

"You're good friends with Tezuka… why don't you just ask him yourself?" Another unexpected shot! If this kept up…

"This'll be more fun though, won't it?" Fuji crooned with his velvet voice over the phone.

"HOI OF COURSE IT WILL BE!" And Eiji hung up without any sort of goodbye.

It was starting to get a little late so Fuji decided to go ahead and go to sleep. Tomorrow he'd have to get his makeup assignments and get back into tennis practice… what were Eiji's plans of action going to be? But it wasn't the time for thinking of such things, it was time for sleep.

Fuji arrived at school the next day earlier than usual to speak with his teachers about his absence the previous day. After doing these duties, Fuji headed for the tennis club room where Tezuka and Oishi were undoubtedly discussing something tennis related… _or swapping fanfictions possibly? _Fuji shook his head. He couldn't believe that since yesterday his mind had been completely taken over buch such things as fan writing and the possibility of Tezuka involving himself with them. However, this thought was interrupted when Fuji was promptly pulled into some nearby shrubberies.

"Mmfrglp!" A small hand was covering Fuji's cries for help. He turned to see who was now holding him in captivity on the ground in a bunch of bushes. Kikumaru was sitting over him and putting a finger up to his own mouth to motion for silence. He should've seen that one coming. Fuji calmed down and Eiji removed his hand. Eiji turned around to pull a rolled up poster size sheet of paper.

"I wanted to do a quick overview of what kind of tactic would be most effective for the invasion with you, nya… but secretly! Spies could be anywhere…" Eiji looked around suspiciously while Fuji sat numbly in silence. After deducting that it was safe, Eiji unfurled what turned out to be a blue print of the entire Tezuka residence. Not only was it a large blue print, but it contained in-depth and minute details that a normal person wouldn't think about.

"How on earth did you make this?" Fuji still didn't fully grasp what was in front of him.

Eiji smiled. "I have a bunch of these! I make them of my friends' houses… I'm in an architectural design class so making these are kind of like a hobby for me… and any additional information I either got from Inui or gathered myself directly by going to the location." Fuji had DEFINITELY underestimated Kikumaru Eiji.

"…But now's not the time for discussing what I do in my spare time! We need to plan, plan!" Eiji swiftly extracted a pen with white ink from has bag and pointed at something on the blue print. "Now…! The weather is supposed to be cloudy tonight and the evening temperature has been higher than usual. Tezuka is the type of person who takes something like his rest seriously so he'd probably leave his window open a little bit. And because his window is located on the second story of the building, the window doesn't have any sort of lock to protect it from intruders. The only method of getting to this window is by climbing this tree here." Eiji pointed to a tree-like drawing. "The gap between the branch and the window is about five feet. I don't want to take any chances jumping this, so I'm bringing equipment to help me easily access the window."

Fuji nodded blankly as he watched his friend explain to him this elaborately thought-out plan. _Does Eiji do this often…?_

Eiji summarized his scheme saying that Tezuka is a very deep sleeper (he knows this thanks to Inui) and that accessing his computer should be very simple. "Oh! Before I forget, I have some walkie-talkie headset things that we could use to communicate in case anything went wrong… oh and Inui's gonna be there, too… for backup." Fuji nodded again. "Just tell your parents that you're spending the night at my house tonight." Nod.

Eiji rolled up the paper again and stretched like a cat. "We start at 22:00:00!" Fuji managed to smile. He didn't think that Eiji would take this so seriously… should they really go through with this?

Suddenly Eiji froze. Then he stuffed the paper down his shirt. Fuji turned around to see that Tezuka had just arrived at the club house and was staring at the two friends sitting among the vegetation. As he passed by, Tezuka gave Fuji a look that seemed almost impossible to interpret. _Does he know about what's going on…?_

Fuji had a lot of questions… questions that would be answered that very night… but it was time for his morning tennis practice.


End file.
